How did this happen?
by Raven Celiestia
Summary: Seras is the leader of 5 very powerful Garians,and Alucard didn't know about it.She had another master before Alucard, and guess what that previous master is coming back. DunDUnDunDun.RnR PLZ. chappy 8 up! 'cuz I luv you all. and cuz its betterthanitsound
1. What?

**RM****:** As all who read will come to know that this takes place in Hellsing manor. I'll be calling SchRodinger Catboy ok. He's not in this chap but he will be in others to come

This is my first fan fic so plz, plz plz read it and tell me straight up if it sucked and what I need to improve and suchness.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT OWN Hellsing, WitchBlade, Lady death , Or any other characters in both anime or comics. ( I tell ya there gonna' be lots of characters from everywhere. So bare with me here)

'_**thought Alucard'**_

'_thought Sares'_

"Human speaking"

"_Vampire speaking"_

" _Voices of whispers"_

**What!?**

"What a beautiful night." Seras commented out loud. Breathing in the cool night air on the roof top of Hellsing Manor. Even though she didn't have to since she is the undead. But still she was one to cling to humanity' never daring to let the human feelings scatter. Though her _master _didn't deem the feelings worthy because they wouldn't help stop the hunger she felt, getting stronger every night. She was content to be able to see the night, because she was constantly being lead to buildings, houses, … _Churches._ To kill those Ghouls or man made vampires (freaks). And this to her was A break.

Suddenly she hears something like _'whispers? What is that, who…?'_ Then this excruciating pain crossed her wrists as if someone was melting silver on them. She screeched in pain and hugged herself willing the pain to stop. But even then she couldn't stop it. A potent feeling of nausea and pain swept over her. She felt her conscience slip away, she fell and then … darkness.

**MEAN WHILE………**

Alucard had just retuned from the talk with Integra about the Vampire Freaks that obviously have become a hindrance to Hellsing. The whole thing was about tracking down the one that is making the freaks and why. But to do that they had to do some _research_, _**' how boring, I think I'll go bother the little police girl, see what she's doing' **_He walked in to his black portal and let the link between his fledgling guide him. He would've tried to spook her but when he found her. He saw that she was unconscious. With the telepathic link he said _**' police girl, awaken'**_ she didn't move one bit _**'police girl, WAKE UP'**_ still silence. He looked at her wondering why she wasn't listening, she always obeyed him. He was her master.

**Inside Seras's Head**

It felt like a dream…. No it was a dream and she new it. But vampires don't dream that was taken away them. But still she knew she wasn't awake, so this had to be a dream.Besides she didn't black out in a forest Full of SNOW! She was in a small clearing, _'So pretty' _the trees still had lively color in them meaning that it had just snowed, the only thing around her were trees and Darkness. And it was like subzero degrees. So she decided to played along "Hello, is any one here?" Silence… "Is ANYONE here!?" suddenly the scenery changed around her, she was in the air now watching as two shadows fought each other. There were old ruins around and fire lots of fire. The shadows emitted waves of energy when they collided and they both glowed with different colors. Fighting desperately …but ..For what?

**Back to Alucard**

Black tendrils of shadow came from Alucard and griped her body to pry her mind. He took a look at her mind, but when he tried to go deep where she receded he was blocked by blades (literally blades like short swords, but with a design on them) a whole lot of them. They made a wall blocking his way. Pulling out of her mind, Alucard looked down a questionable look on his never ageing face. Putting one arm under her head and the other under her knees he carried her to her room. he would figure out what was wrong with his fledgling, why she's been blocked from him? She hasn't learned how to use her powers yet, so what is it? _**'Something's wrong...'**_

**RM: **I know it was short.TT Buuuuuut who are those two shadow Seras is watching hmmm. And how come Alucard can't wake her up? Is she going to be stuck in there? Hmmm Well we'll just have to wait and find out.

**RC:** Did anyone notice we used lots of _he's_ and _she's_ cuz --

**RM:** If they did, so what, deal with it! (Hits **RC** upside the head. mentally) Don't listen to RC she's JUST my evilish opposite. Anyways thanks for reading, Reviews plz, and leave some ADVICE. 'Cuz I need it!! XDXDXDXD


	2. New problems

**Disclaimer:** I OWNZZZ NOTHIN' !

**RM:** I know my 1st chappy sucked, but I promise it'll get interesting while it goes. Anyways I have this new chappy that you guy are going to like …. Or not . All up to you.

**RC:** Yeah and this chappys setting is in another realm,… ya know, not in hellsing and there's this new--

**RM:** Shhh!! SHUT UP! There not suppose to know what happens. Stop giving away the plot

chucks a book at RC Ahem anyways ENJOY!

'_**thought Alucard'**_

'_thought Seras'_

"Human speaking"

" _Voices of whispers"_

**Old problems, New People**

* * *

"_What's wrong getting tired already, I suppose I should give you credit for holding off so many of us in one go."_ She chuckled, waving a hand to the fatigued and injured woman. Hounds and beasts surround the injured woman circling her ready to send the final blow.

**

* * *

****BACK TO SERAS...**

She opens her eyes to find her self in bed, or ,urr, coffin. Her master is right there just starring at her with curious eyes. " Um, Master why are starring at me like that?". she said this with a worried look on her face wondering why he's even here in the first place. Probably here to scare the crap out of her, or worse, _'I have a bad feeling about this, HIS meaning of entertainment is …well bad, bad is not the word it's twisted!!'_ He plastered one of those wicked grins on and says, "Police girl, you do realize that I know everything that you're thinking about right now." She looked away and tensed.

"Why are you here anyway?" she managed to ask.

"Is that any way to speak to your master?" He grinned even more. _'What the hell, Damn, he probably heard that to, damn it!!'_

"you still haven't answered me."

"Oh, uh, no it's no way to answer you that way" She said flatly.

"Good, get ready, we're leaving ."

"For a mission."

"yes, now get ready." he slipped yet again in to one of his black portals. Leaving to lockn' load, ready to blow some ghoul heads off. Sighs. Typical. _'Man another night of blowing up ghouls and people screaming, ugh, this a whole bunch of BS.' _So she got ready, and meets every one outside where the vans were parked.

"Seras," This was Sir Integra, "wait." And so Seras did until everyone was in the vans ready to go.

"Seras you will kill any Vampire on the premises of that area, no?"

'Yes, Sir." she said deflated. Seras still saw other Vampires as well things that had feeling. She still couldn't bring her self to kill a Vampire,…. again. After the one on the road that night she felt sick and refused to drink.

"Do NOT disappoint me in letting the target go."

Then suddenly Alucard comes out of nowhere as usual, saying _"You WIL kill them, because it's either _Them _or _You_. Understood, Police girl."_

"Yes, Sir." With that he left dematerializing in to a cloud of Black fog, camouflaging perfectly with the night. _'Damn, why can't he just call me Seras, Nooo instead it's Police girl'_ a bit of sarcasm in her thought_._

She lifts her self to one of the vans and they leave to go kill yet more damn ghouls and Vampire freaks.

* * *

The woman surrounded by beasts and other hellish creatures stands her ground ready to fight to the end. One of the beasts, the one with the body of a lion but baring three heads and six viscous serpents as tails gets ready to pounces on her. It pounced, bringing her down in one shot. The others join in the kill, while the other woman chuckles, _"What's wrong, can't take the pressure. Such a pity to know that the Great Lis--" _The woman being pounded by beasts yells out a word in an unfamiliar language, and bolts of lightning strikes all of them down, frying them and turning to dust before they hit the sandy ground. The only ones left standing are the injured woman and the other one who had been speaking.

* * *

**RM:** So sorry, not really, I know short again but I left cliff-thingy. Come on you can't tell me you didn't like it I mean, She almost told you who the _'injured woman'_ was. You got to give me some credit, besides I'm a beginner, and trying had to satisfy you readers.

Speaking about readers I thank you all for reading my first Fanfic love to all that bothered reading my story.

**RC: **Oh, and reviews pll….eeaa….sssseeee. 'Cuz we need your opinion on the fic. And if you don't I will cast you in to the deepest Pitts of HELLLLLL!! HAHAHAHAHAHAH

**RM: **OOOOkay. Oo Awkward. She has a really hard time saying please. Don't ask me why she didn't tell m--

**RC:** ….. I'll killl you damn it I will I…….

**RM:** Knocks RC out with a shoe Sorry she had a…ummm …. Lots of sugar today.


	3. Again

**RM:** Hey there, I'm updating now because there's nothing to do but read and I don't feel like reading, and **RC**'s been bugging me to type the next chappy. 

**RC:** Yay!! I luv you **RM**, I luv u, luv u, - -

**RM:** Stop! Enough , or I'm not gonna' type the damn chappy!!

**RC:** No, I'll behave, I promise just type it, Type it!! Gives me puppy dog eyes TT

**RM:** alright, fine.

**Disclaimer:** Same as before, I don'ts own anything BUT the plot…Yea the plot. And there's nothing else to say, but EnJoY.!!

**A Change **

They stood there, both women narrowing eyes at each other, muscles tense ready to take action. The one with the familiars spoke, _"I am so glad to have a worthy opponent to do battle with." _she chuckled at that as if it were her own private joke.

"_**So you only brought me here for your own pleasure, so you can again feel the excitement of warfare and bloodlust. How selfish and pathetic you are Purgatory." **_The other hissed.

Purgatory stopped her chuckling, replacing it with a grin . _"Well, when you put it that way, Yes. But you are boring me with this talk. Lets raise the stakes,"_ Purgatory's grin was practically stretched from ear to ear now. _"Either You die or He does," _she moved aside, the portal with demons and other kinds of beasts now visible to the other woman, there was now a man in the dark portal. Tied up by his legs and arms, being choke by the tendrils holding his throat.

The man desperately tried gasping for air but with no avail. _**"You'd stoop so low as to do **__**THIS**__**, I'll show you power and I'll make you feel that fear you had once when you use to be human.!!"**_ The woman started to utter words in her own language, her wrist started to glow with a dark red color. From her wrist came some black liquid, that covered most of her self.

Thin claw marks appeared from between her shoulder blades all the way up to her face right under her eyes. Her eyes, that had been a normal brown color change to a golden hue, and what used to be white in her eyes was now black. Her breast were covered by the black liquid taking the form of curved blades. From there the blades extended covering only her sides . Her heels were blade like to.

Her knees and elbows had blades, that would hurt bad if she wanted them to hurt you. She wasn't completely naked her cooch (I'm sure you know what that is) was lets say 'covered' by black curvy blades. So everything she wore were blade-like stuff. They gave her a smexy appearance. She extended a sword-like blade, parted her legs and charged at the man. Cutting the demons tendrils.

Seras was some where in a park blowing up dead people, you know the usual. Her master was in the building dealing with Anderson yet again. _'you got to be kidding me, he's having fun in his own sick way while I'm stuck here, blowing up people, oh well. Damn it.'_ The enforcements came with our Pip as captain, _the bastard'_ she thought.

Then this sharp swept over her, the same pain she had on the roof, she tried to hold in the scream that urged to break through. The pain in her wrists was something so overwhelming she even dropped to the ground. She gave out a scream, but still refused to give in to the dizziness, she held on to her consciousness even though she couldn't stop the pain.

Alucard that had been cut to pieces heard his fledgling cry out in pain, feeling it through the like they shared. He pulled him self together (literally) turned in to a colony of bats and went to his fledgling to see what was wrong with her. Leaving Anderson in the building, standing there like an idiot.

Everyone in the force was surrounding Seras, wondering what was wrong, she was a vampire after all and what could possibly hurt a vampire. Pip ordered his men to carry her, but when they got near she yelled at them to stay away.

The pain it was unbearable it was like something was trying to break through her skin, and shred her. She stood up, jumped above, and ran from the crowd of agents that surrounded her. She ran as fast as she could, _' why the hell is this happening, of all times it had to be now'_ These thought were not reach by Alucard because she had practiced in not letting her _personal_ thoughts be read.

Purgatory's familiars were being slaughtered to bits. As the other woman was about to finish her kill, Purgatory was working on opening a new portal to flee. _"Well I'd love to stay but ya know, places to go people to kill. Until later my dear Liz'jrix."_ With that she vanished in to the portal, but before the portal closed the woman, _'Liz'jrix'_ chanted some words, took the fallen man and slipped in to the portal as well.

**RC:** You suck at describing people! HAHAHAHA

**RM:** No ya think! You were nagging me the whole time. How am I suppose to type somthin' good when you're always 'do it this way' or ' No, no like that' Damn it.

**RC:** Did any one notice she used the word 'covered' a lot .XDXDXDXDxD. ok, short but _I_ still like it. oh, and Review or I'll send My chibi Alucard to slice your head off. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**RM: Any ways hope you enjoyed and please for the luv of god if not hell Review. Oh, and thanks for reading. **


	4. Seras Raven?

**RM:** Heyzz people, I hope you liked my previous chappies. I thank my lone Reviewer Carolina Thank you 

gives a cookie to Carolina My fist review as all can see I update fast. Sure the chappies are short but there good, riiiight. 

**RC:** Yeah, yeah just type the chapter, damn it. Just so u ppl know she's typing this while listening to Skillet-Rebirthing, Whispers in the dark.

**RM: **Anyway on with the story, just a tip you'll be finding out about the new comers in this chapter and the next so, if its boring bare with me ok! ENJOY!!

**Seras.. Raven!!**

Alucard was at a distance from Seras, he was about to approach her when this red portal opened right in front of her. He thought hey she finally learned, but that wasn't the case here because what came out of the portal was a shadow, a redish shadow with bat like wings a curvy body, long slender legs and this shadow had two horns that were clearly visible. He assumed it was a woman since it took the composure of a woman. As the shadow walked out of the portal two creatures followed. One looked like a huge scorpion with the body of a lion, the head appeared to be scaly, more canine like. The other looked like a little Dragon with tendrils that extended from his back, and had three serpent like tails that hissed at each other.

Something else looked like it was going to come out of the portal, and guess what it did. It was another woman That was covered in black blade like cloth if you want to call it cloth. Her backside was showing, meaning her butt. But still _' she looks good enough to eat'_ Alucard thought. Dragged right behind the woman covered in blades was a man bleeding and bruised all over. He had long blue hair, he was muscular and had a strange tattoo on his face, at least that's all he could see.

Seras glared at the five new comers, but couldn't maintain it because of the pain. Her right wrist was burning now, "AAAAAHHHHH!!" She was at the verge of falling to her knees. She was breathing fast, as if her body were regenerating after being dead for some time now.

"_So you are the one who truly contains the power" _The red shadow spoke.

"_**Don't you dare lay hand on her"**_ Said the woman with blades.

This is Seras now screaming at them both, "What the HELL are you doing in this world?" She barley managed to say, her wrist was killing her. Alucard widen his eyes at this, _**'how did police girl know these people? And how come he didn't know about this? How had she managed to hide this from him?'**_ So many questions whirled around his head, but they'd have to wait 'till this was over first he would observe.

"_we're merely here to visit this place--" _She was interrupted by Seras.

"And to destroy it,I know well why you came here, Purgatory, and you will leave, or hell help me, you'll wish you never met me." Seras was practically spiting the word out.

"_A pathetic thing like you threatening me, you have already been turned into one of us, vampires. Just imagine what you could do with su--"_

"I can kick the shit out of you!! You are and will be the definition of your name, Pur-ga-tor-y." She faced the other woman " And you, what are you doing here I hope it's to stop her from causing havoc in this world."

Before The woman with blades could answer, Purgatory strikes Seras. Imbedding her whole arm in to her stomach. Pulling out she laughed at the child that now had a hole in her stomach.

This was all Seras could take, the pain in her wrist flared. From the back of her hand appeared a small purple orb glowing in its black hue. From the orb red spiky tendrils that looked like arrows pierced through her skin. She arched her back almost touching her feet, and held her waist with her left hand and the other was placed on her neck. The arrows covered some of her self. They made a design similar to the one the other woman had, but hers were red and purple. And instead of having golden hued eyes she had an ultraviolet color. The hair had also changed color to a luscious white and had lengthen quite a bit too. The hole was gone and Seras was silent the most serious look on her face.

"_kill her Spine, Lerow."_ The creatures that had been at Purgatory's side had advanced toward Seras. While they advanced Purgatory opened yet another portal, to god knows where. The man that came with the woman in blades had started to cough up blood really badly, and couldn't stop. The woman tried to help him, by sitting him down on the ground.

Four tentacle arrows came out of her back and wedged the creatures to the ground. Spine, the one that had an scorpion tail " HAHAH, you're a good one, the best I've ever had. I can't wait to cut you to pieces, hear that scream, and the sound of crushing bone" It licked its entire jaw 'till it reached its nose.

Seras had had enough. She was in no mood to deal with shit like this. **"Sorry, but you don't DO it for me" **she said, slicing through them both with her extended blade forming a X, then she walked away.

"Hey we're not do--" They exploded in mid sentence. Alucard was shocked at everything that happened and he wondered _**'What… the changing, and the blade thing what is happening?'**_ Purgatory had escaped, and that woman was still there. **"Lis'jrix what is the meaning of this, how could you let this happen.?"**

"_**I'll explain later but for now you need to heal him, he's dieing."**_

She looked at the man that had previously been coughing up blood.

"_**Raven, Please!"**_

**RM:** So what do you think good, huh? I thank you for reading yet again. And also review or I'll send RC in to your dreams to haunt you. MuAHAHAHAHAH. Woaw I think RC's evilness is rubbing of me.

**RC:** She's actually getting better at describing people. gets hit in the face with a book

**RM: Ahem I hope you enjoyed it. Oh, and I put that anon. Thingy so you guys with out an account can review the story. Trust me I know how It feels like to want to review but can't. Well seeya. XP **


	5. Now What?

**RM:** Hello, thank you for reviewing, I feel so loved. Those of you who know about the WhichBlade series, damn I hate the ending to. I was like 'what that's it, no, no.'

**RC:** Shut up! And type the chapter they don't care what you think of the ending of Witchblade or DeathNote or whatever!

**RM:** shoves RC out the door, locks it Well no more interruptions, There are going to be lots of back talking, Integra getting mad and Alucad for the first time clueless oh, I love it.

**Disclaimer:** I OWNZZZ nothing, but my own characters Lis'jrix, (you'll get to know them later), Pyra, Celestia, Syanna, and Eukaria. So ENJOY!!

_**Really Short preview**_

"Hey we're not do--" They exploded in mid sentence. Alucard was shocked at everything that happened and he wondered _**'What… the changing, and the blade thing what is happening?'**_ Purgatory had escaped, and that woman was still there. **"Lis'jrix what is the meaning of this, how could you let this happen.?"**

"_**I'll explain later but for now you need to heal him, he's dieing."**_

She looked at the man that had previously been coughing up blood.

"_**Raven, Please!"**_

**Now What?…..**

"**Fine, we'll talk later."**As she said that she kneels down to the man, and started humming, like she was singing. Then she whispers, **"water"**. Crimson liquid flow from the man to her hand, until a soccer ball of it is floating under her palm. Seras burned it, right there and then, the blood burned a blue fire. When she had finished , she looked paler than she's supposed to look, tired.

"**He should be fine now, Know I assume you need a place to stay, no?"**

"_**Yes, I do but I wouldn't want to bother with it, I'll fine a place to stay on my own." **_

Seras sighs and turns to the trees and stares at the one Alucard's hiding behind. **" Master, didn't you know it isn't courteous to eavesdrop on people. Please come out of hiding so I can properly introduce Lis'jrix to you."** With that he chuckle and appeared before the two woman and the unconscious man. He looked at Seras, sizing her up, to see the difference face to face.

"_I believe you have something to explain, Police girl." _his voice was firm and strict.

Her face constructed in total seriousness, **" Let me first tell you that I'm taking her to the Hellsing Manor, second I'll explain everything when we get there, ok."**He grins at this and dematerializes in to darkness. She said it with the same firmness as Alucard, and transformed back to what she originally wore, which was her Hellsing uniform. The troops had come to see what happened, but as always their late. Seras tells them that she'll explain about the woman and the man later, that right now we're taking them to Hellsing, for interrogation. They all cram them selves in to the vans, except for Seras, she says she'll run for it like a race. " You sure you'll run from here to Hellsing and make it back in time." Says Pip laughing a bit.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Now move it before I poke you again like the last time." He Ran to the vans, she grinned at this. Then took off running, so fast she was a blur in the wind.

Arriving at the mansion, she waited for the rest to arrive. While she waited Alucard was about to scare the crap out of her, "Please don't I'm not in the mood for you games, Master." He shook off the shock that ran through him and said, "Why is it that you hid this whole secret from me? How is it that I couldn't pry it from you?" He sounded furious about this. Seras turned around to see his crimson eyes flaring at her she looked back at them with no interest at all.

"This was hidden from you because it was of my previous life, one that didn't concern you . You wouldn't care." The people from the mission returned and Alucard vanished into one of his dark portals. She step toward the Hellsing band of men, "Where are the two that came with you ?" she asked Pip. He turned to her and pointed at the door of one of the vans. " Thanks." she walked away and towards Lis'jrix. "Come Liz we need to introduce you to the boss of this hell." Liz held the man by the waist and put his arm around her neck to carry his, he was coming around after all.

They got to the office of Sir Integra very slowly. Seras turns around, Liz almost sacking her self into Seras's breast. She gives Seras a 'why the hell did you stop' look.

"Prepare to met thee most bossiest person in the planet." said Seras with a small smile playing along her lips. She knocks.

"Come in." _**'Yeah she's bossy and scary, the voice says it all'**_ Liz thought.

" It's me, Seras, coming to report what happened on our mission" she said walking in. Liz observed every inch of the office and the only furniture was the desk and the royal looking chair a woman was sitting on, _**'She must be the leader of this whole place'. **_Besides the woman there was an old man and that Vampire dressed in red.

"I would like to introduce to you Liz'jrix and Ian. Old friends of mine who I met in the area you sent me to." Seras directed herself to Liz and Ian, " Liz, Ian This is Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing. Well, That's out of the way, Sir I need a favor from you."

" First the mission Seras then you may ask me" Integra's Face was firm and strict at that.

Seras looked at her straight in the eyes and said, " All the Vampires and ghouls in the premises were exterminated,…."

"Is that all Seras?"

"No.." Seras bit her lip, not knowing how to fares what happened tonight at that stupid building.

"_**Would you like me to tell her,Seras"**_ Liz said Interrupting her thought.

"No, I say it," she turned to look at Integra again, this time her face composed in determination and fearlessness. "Sir, there is another problem, this is why I met Liz and Ian again. There's a new genuine Vampire on the lose." Integra arched a brow in question.

"This is why I wanted to ask you a favor, if you could let Liz and Ian stay here for a short while," she glanced at Integra for a second and resume explaining, " While I gather some of my other friends to help me with this Vampire" Integra folded her hands in front of her face, in thought.

"you didn't finish, police girl, why don't you tell her the names, what you did." Said Alucard. Yes lets not forget Alucard right next to the desk. Seras narrowed her eyes at him.

"The name of this Vampire is Purgatory, and she had escaped from…." Anger consumed Seras remembering how Purgatory had slaughtered and butchered humans, how she had used them to get what she wanted. Her face had a plastered frown and her eyes held hate in them.

Liz interrupted again, _**" Sir, if you don't mind, I will tell you about the Vampire, Purgatory. She had escaped from her prison. LD had her under a watchful eye until Seras had left the group, for breaking a law, a law of the fates"**_

A little girl ran through the darkness of the forest. Scared the poor thing out of her life, she couldn't be more than six years of age, _'Where is every one, why am I here, It's so dark, why'd you leave me alone' _the thoughts circled her mined over and over again. 

**RM:** Well that's it 'cuz my eyes are falling off my face and I blowed off my literary homework to do this. I hope you liked it. Hope you enjoyed.

**RC:** You better like it!! You better or--

**RM: When the hell did you come back, anyway thank you for reading and pleeeeaaaase Review, 'cuz you love me. Kidding, just review 'cuz you know you like the story so far. **


	6. In the beginning

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Hellsing or any other character(s) I have not mentioned that are mine, Ok. I thank my five reviewers.

**RM:** Hey there again I didn't update because my computer broke down and ERASED every single chappy I had done and saved! Can you believe it, and it wasn't 1 or 2 chappys ther this whole finished hellsing story that would blow your mind away. But comppy here disided to break down on me. Turned out it was the battery.

**RC:** Ya guys better like this chappter 'cuz she was throwing all kinds of stuff at me when she found out the 'chappys' were all gone. My FACE still hurts -screams at RM-

**RM:** I'll try to remember everything I typed so in the meantime eat, drink and ENJOY!!

**Previously….**

Liz interrupted again, _**" Sir, if you don't mind, I will tell you about the Vampire, Purgatory. She had escaped from her prison. LD had her under a watchful eye until Seras had left the group, for breaking a law, a law of the fates"**_

A little girl ran through the darkness of the forest. Scared the poor thing out of her life, she couldn't be more than six years of age, _'Where is every one, why am I here, It's so dark, why'd you leave me alone' _the thoughts circled her mined over and over again.

* * *

Seras tapped her foot in annoyance for having to remember her past life, what was worst was that she had to confess it in front of Alucard, Walter and Integra. _'damn.'_

"_**Lets first start with Purgatory, she was once a human or so we thought. In the beginning she was a angel. You know one of Gods Angels, but she fell from His grace down to earth, At the time of thee Egyptians. She did not and still does not remember her coming to earth. Her beauty rivaled those on earth, that was her blessing and her Curse. The Egyptian queen was not fond of Purgatory, for she attracted to many men. The Queen grew jealous and banished her to the scorching desert." **_She stopped for only a second to recall the memories of the events and started again. _**"There is where she was turned buy who--"**_

"Doesn't matter that person is dead. _After_ she was turned was the problem, she decided to seek revenge one that so called Egyptian Queen. Ruled the place with in a matter of days. She got bored of ruling something that then seemed worthless." Seras paused for a moment deciding whether to tell them _everything_ or not, not. "At the time we were looking for our heirs, a least some of us where. I am suppose to help the other Guardians find their heirs first mines come last. Anyway we stumbled in to her," she made a rotating gesture with her hand " There Pyra, and Eukaria fought, but lost both their selected children. I was late in arrival, as I was more than fifteen world away from them. Still I'm ashamed of not getting there sooner." she bit her lip in frustration, remembering every single detail of that point in time.

When Liz saw she wasn't going to speak any more she continued, _**" The fates decided to seal Purgatory, we did as we were told, Seras did debate on this she'd told them to kill the vampire before something else happened. Which is why we're here now.."**_

"Now to the second thing you want to know is that we are Guardians. First every dimension of worlds has a group called Guardians. Those who see to it that nothing major happens in their assigned locating of worlds. Meaning what ever you can't handle down here, we take care of. Either by compromise or Force. Still we only have three children left and well I want any more heirs of ours to die. So I'll throw my question at you again." Seras raised her head to Integra and stared in to the iron cold eyes of the woman. "Will you let me gather my own team to destroy our new little problem?"

The tension in the room was so strong that it could suffocate you. All the two were doing was staring at each other. Alucard was fascinated by what was happening, Walter was sweat dropping and Liz was still holding Ian. Integra sighs, turns her attention to Liz'jrix. "Fine, BUT you will be accompanied by Alucard and will follow my orders as well."

Seras arched a brow, plastering a frown on her face. _"Fine."_ She said in an ice cold voice. "Where will my friends here stay. Do _I _have _Your _permission?" A hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Walter give them a room next to Agent Victoria. But I warn you, they do anything out of line and I--"

" I _assure_ you they will do nothing that will 'enrage' you."

Walter had already left with Liz and Ian. Just when Seras was about to leave she stopped in mid-step. Stiffening on the spot, her eyes widening, hands flexing, a gasp escaping her lips. She was bleeding from between her breast, looking down at her self she saw a whole there. Turning around to see if any one had done this, but there was no one behind her that would do that. Narrowing her eyes fierce and defiant, she knew who had done this, perfectly. _'Purgatory'_

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" the child had experienced a great pain in her chest, unbearable. The child went to grasp to area and saw a long blade sticking out of her chest. Screaming again, She screamed a named that surprised the person responsible for the child's screaming.

**--**

**RM:** I think I'll stop it there for now. I hope you liked it. Thankz for reading and reviewing if you did. And I tried my best to remember what I wrote before, urg, -chucks a bottle of water at RC-

**RC:** Ya guys better like it she didn't stop chucking stuff at me the entire time she was typing this. She blames me for the whole computer mess up thin ldsknfosdxlclmvc;sdifs'f

**RM:** It is your fault Because nobody told you to open the damn computer case. -chucks shoe at RC-

**RC:** Tell her to stop throwing stuff at me. Pleeeeeeaaaaase, even now as I'm typing this she's chucking stuff at me. Oh, crap the chair aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**RM: I feel better anyways love to all that read this and reviewed. I will give all cookies for reading and reviewing. Hands out Chocolate chip cookies**


	7. No, no, no, no!

**RM:** I'm still mad at RC because she was messing with the computer again. When will she ever learn, oh well. I'm typing my chappy now 'cuz I feel like I haven't updated in like a long time. Oh, and guess what RC bought this cute little piggy bank, it's green and has three purple flowers on each side. It's soooooooooooo cute and it has this little smile, RC bought it for me so I'd 'forgive' her for damaging my computer. Oh and Raven is Seras for those new people that didn't know.

**RC:** I really hope she's likes it, after that fall who wouldn't, or did I give her something else to chuck at me. That piggy is made out of glass ya know, and it's fat. Ooooo that will hurt--

**RM:** Shut UP!! I'll explain the falling thing at the end but for now… -Points to the air- On with the story, ENJOY!!

**No, no, no, no!!**

Integra stared at the young Draculina "Seras--" standing up from her chair.

And lets not forget about Alucard, he looked like he was about to blow up in front of the two people present in the room. He was _worried_ yes worried for his fledgling. It actually hurt him to see Seras crying like that. He was proud to see her leading a 'Guardian' group, but still it was a feeling that came to him instinctively.

Integra an the other hand was trying to get something to work with. Like Alucard she wanted to know why she was crying and how she'd gotten that wound.

"**How dare she touch my CHILD! A filth like her, dare lay a hand on my Alayna, ha",** she was crying and breathing hard as if to contain an anger and power that begged for freedom. There she transformed, as ferocious and beautiful as she was, she uttered ancient words and a small cloud of mist floated in front of her. In the mist was a women, her skin paler than a Vampire's, eyes as white as snow, her hair flowing down to her knees and she held a sword the engraved in it were beautiful curved designs like the elven swords. Her name was Lady Death because she was the one trapped in hell because of her own father, Lucian. She was the judge in that place of fire and sorrow. But that we'll explain later.

"**Ld." **Seras spoke in the most calmest way she could muster.

"_I take it something really bad happened for you to be calling me, no?"_

"**Yes, and it all involves Purgatory."** She was tapping her feet know angrily, making a hard face towards LD.

"_You have to understand Raven I don't have as many friends down here in Hell to help keep an eye on half these prisons. It hasn't been all dandy down here since you left, you know." _

" **This is why the laws of the Fates are nothing, they do not help or enforce what we really need. Anyway, **_**I**_** need you scythe --" **

"_Are you crazy that thing sucks the life out of you, you always have to sacrifice something for the use of it alone_. _Non the less you plan to kill Purgatory with it. That alone will put you in the weakest of stats. You are a leader you can't fall now o--"_

"**Listen to me, 1 I'm already dead! 2 that's my child about to be killed! 3 IF I DON'T GET THAT SCYTHE I WILL PERSONALLY CUT YOU IN TO 366 COLLECTABLE Pieces, and I'll take my time doing it. Got it!" **She held the bridge of her nose in the attempt in calming her self and hold back tears. **" I NEED that scythe LD 'cuz if she dies There isn't going to be any Guardian group for this side of the Cycles. And one moster you don't want knocking down you door is **_**me**_**!"**

"_Fine, but I warn you it will cost you, to use such a weapon of Hell." _She looked at Seras, trying to change the mind of the leader of five. But Raven only stared back determined with no change in her appearance.

'_wow she was specific with the (cut you into 366 collectible pieces) I'm so proud of my little girl' _Alucard thought.

"**Masssster try to keep such thoughts a secret in front of me. As for you LD when will you deliver the scythe?" **she hissed.

"I'd like you to repeat what you just told me Police Girl, and when the hell did you learn to read my mind? I forbid you to do it again." Alucard commanded.

"**You were practically screaming them at me. I don't have time for this my child is dying and I still don't have that scythe yet, LD!? **Seras is looking very paranoid and very very angry. "**LD!"**

"_HEY calm down I don't have that kind of teleportation shit you have, so simmer you r ass down, now" _LD snapped back.

Seras stood there not calm as you already know. She was pissed that Purgatory was picking on her heir. You see, to the Guardians if you lose your heir you kind of look for another one, but we all know how Seras can get attached to someone very easily. This of course aggravated Alucard and Integra was just… surprised at what Seras said to Alucard. She was a completely different person.

" **Alright I'm gonna go get it my self then." **She glanced at her master, **"you comin' or not." **Grinning at him. Alucard was right beside her after the last word was said, still aggravated.

"**Oh and I want You, LD to tell the others to get ready I'm gonna need them for all the familiars Purgatory summoned to this world. Syanna and Celestia stay with the heirs the rest can come, I DON'T want any more of the children dying." **Seras commanded this and clawed through thin air making a dark portal. The mist disappeared and so did Seras and Alucard, leaving Integra alone just sitting there.

* * *

"**Life is a beautiful lie don't you think little girl. Hahaha" **Purgatory was holding the girl by the hair, Alyana could only whimper.

Purgatory tossed Alyana towards a hoard of demons, the girl tried to scream but her throat seemed numb, so she cried and in her mined begged that her mom would come. Because her Mom said she'd always be there. With that single strand of hope she held on to, even if it wasn't likely. _'I will not die, I'll live and in a near future I'll destroy those people and demons like you.'_ Alyana thought, looking at Purgatory defiantly just like her Raven would.

Putting her hands to her hips Purgatory said, **"You really think **_**you**_** have what it takes to kill me, your just dreaming, hoping your **_**Mom**_** will come and save you. A girl with stupid hopes. Hmm, lets see if you still have hope after this."** with that said she commanded her familiars to attack, but keep the child alive… Just barely.

**

* * *

**

**RM:** I promise I'll try to update faster. But this is what happened. I was in shop- culinary arts, and some idiot dropped butter on the floor, and guess what I fell and hit my face on the edge of the table. -rubs side of face in remembrance- I hate my shop, anyway I fell better thanks to RC and my M.O.M, and of course you people for reading my story.

_**Cookies and drinks to: **_

**Fairy246 **

**Black fang 02**

**Xxdark wolf girlxX **

**Anon.** Carolina and Blackdevil.

Yeah thankz RnR please

**RC:** yes RnR 'cuz if ya don't well ya already know what happens, I'll send my chiby Alucard after you. Muhahahaha!!

**RM:** You had to say something at the end of the Chappy -sighs-

* * *

**-Sneak peak of future chappys- **

_**'Mommy where are you I can't see you , where are you?'**_ Alyana look desperately while fleeing.

'**_you can't see me right now, but you will so just keep going Alyana. Donn't --'_** Raven spoke through her mental link, while she fought to stay alive.

'**_Mommy what's happening, Mom'_** The link was cut, silence was all she heard.

* * *

**RM:** I hope you liked that little Sneak peak, 'cuz I sure did! hehe.


	8. Search

**RM:** Well I know I'm damn late but I'll make it up for you with this chapter. So this is where we're at Seras has to go pick up LD's scythe. And to do that she has to go to HELL. Yes literally. So any way she goes to hell with Alucard. And that's where at. ENJOY!!!!!!

**Search **

"Wow this is what hell looks like, some how I thought it'd be scarier" Alucard said, putting on his orange-yellow twanged glasses.

"**Shows how much you know, what you see mow is only the upper layer of hell. There are about 7 layers at the bottom lay the worst of the worst Demons."** Seras explained while they walked to their destination. There where various creatures flying above them, all with different appearances, some small, some big, some with tiny horns, some with blue skin, some with leathery wings so thin you could see the dark colored veins on them. Others with fire on there feet, there was one that looked canine like only that it had the head of a tiger or a lion. Alucard was observing the creatures up in hells fiery sky.

"**Don't look at them or they'll think you're challenging them. That's how it works in the hell." **She mad a gesture with her hands, rotating them. Alucard only turned his head towards her in response, glaring at his fledging for know things even he did not know about. They continued walking through the rocky hills, and to say the truth that place was hot and dark. Alucard was not liking the hot part of it and he kept getting brushed pass by little goblin chibbys. Fat, purple and ugly.

"**We're almost there just up those stairs, and we're there." **She grinned evilly, **"I'll race you to the top if you're up to it MASTER, 3 GO!!!!!"** She sprinted up the hill of steps and before you could blink she was at the door . Alucard arrived a second after her.

"You're getting fast for a fledgling." He grinned

"**My other half is doing the fast too, if you didn't know" **Instently she regretted saying that, revealing to much information is never good,well atleast not in her case.

"**Lets return our attention to the scythe, get it and leave. So that we can get to my daughter as soon as possible."** Her master crossed his arms wanting to know about this other half, and how the hell he didn't know this from the very beginning.

She walked towards the gate and kneeled, Alucard only stood there unmoving. She bowed her hea just enough to be able to see the gate,

"**I Seras Victoria, Raven of Guardians, I State my purpose here is to acquire the Lady Death's Scythe--" **

"_**Why do you need such a weapon, child when you already have THAT power."**_

"**I need this to save my child, and right at this moment she is in danger."**

Seras bowed her head even lower to show her respect for the gate keeper.

Pain struck through her making her lose her kneeled position. She hugged her self trying to bare with the pain and to take it away from Alyana, who Seras knew was also felling this.

**Alyana…..**

"She won't come for you, you are just another expendable life, she'll find another child to keep her company." Purgatory laughed sinisterly. "Still you hold on to that piece of hope. Pathetic and useless, poor, poor, stupid child."

She grabbed Alyana's chin and leveled her self to the girl so they could be eye to eye. "Shall we continue where my familiars left off." Purgatory flashed a ridiculously evil grin going from ear to ear.

Purgatory sent a jolt of electricity through the girls body. Alyana shrieked with pain and shock for she did not expect an attack like that. Again Purgatory forced the girls face to level with hers.

Alyana looked right into Purgatory's eyes glaring defiantly at her captivator, Alyana managing a smile saying her last words before passing out "You _**WILL**_ fail."

**

* * *

****Back Down In Hell…**

The Gate Keeper had already handed the Scythe to Seras/Raven as she stood up to grab the weapon the Gate Keeper warned _**"When your purpose to the use the scythe is done return it to me or be hunted, for that weapon should not dwell in the world of the living for **_**too **_**long."**_

With that she opened portal right there, and was asked the stupidest question on her behalf.

"If you can open a portal going back then why didn't you open it here when we came?" Alucard extremely irritated because of his devoid (lack) of information.

"**Don't have time for that now, and stop looking at me like that I feel like I'm going to spontaniouslly catch on fire,** (looks can kill in this fic, literaly) **besides we _ARE_ in _HELL_**. **I'll explain when we have time, Right now we have someone to KILL."** Changing emotion she narrowed her eyes toward the gate. Her lips in a flat line prepared to face the hoard of familiars Purgatory had in store for her.

**

* * *

****RM:** So yeah I'm late but only because the projects I get at 'school' kill all the time I make for this. And RC is gone god know what she's doing, and she hasn't updated Protect what you love. I'm going to kill her because her story is up in my account. And I'm making her an account because hers got deleted because she typed to many impropriate stories.

I hope you liked Because I seriously doubt I'll get a chance like this in a while and I blew of my English homework for this so PLZ, PLZ review I need the attention and inspiration. And if youz got any Idea PLZ do tell. sorry it wasn't as long but the next will be hopfuly.


End file.
